


Lucid Dreaming

by inkst0rm



Series: inkst0rm's OC Stories [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Parent(s), Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkst0rm/pseuds/inkst0rm
Summary: Despite his separation from his mother, BG is still haunted by nightmares of his life underground. When he accidentally wakes his partner during a particularly violent dream, the two share a late-night conversation.set past "Melting Ice;" TW for flashbacks and abandonment!
Relationships: Octoling(s) (Splatoon)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon), Original Character/Original Character
Series: inkst0rm's OC Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148000
Kudos: 1





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven't *technically* posted much of melting ice (at the time this is posted anyway) but i'm too tempted to do a one-shot with these characters.
> 
> spoilers for melting ice, keep reading if you want to be spoiled C:

_BG was with his twin. The two were in their childhood home, but looked just as they did in the present: seventeen-year-olds, still looking nearly identical, with their bodies similarly thin and lanky, and eyes kept on each other as they sat curled in their sheets. Copic looked almost... completely relaxed._ That's not like her. That's not like her at all, that hasn't been like her in years.

_He knew something was off. His sister stretched and sighed, standing from her position to his left. "I'm gonna find Mother."_

Mother? But she's been gone for years?? _"Copic, are you sure?" She turned back to him and nodded, blinking behind her glasses._

_"Why wouldn't I be sure, G?" She cocked her head, confused. "She's here somewhere. I know she is."_

_"Okay... but I'm coming with you." He stood to exit beside her, his slightly taller form standing over her. "Do you really think she's here?"_

_"BG, why are you so nervous today? You're never like this. What's gotten into you?" She stared back, confused. "Mother's here, and our brother's here."_

_"But... we've never seen our brother." Copic blinked back in confusion. "Why do you think we've seen our brother?? We've only see him in pictures..."_

_"BG, he was born here, remember? We lost hope on making it out, and -"_

_"Let's just get going, Copic. I'm not going to argue with you about this." The twins stepped out of their room, heading out to their kitchen space. "Where's..."_

_"Musashi?" Copic went to sit in the same chair she'd sat in when she was a kid, which almost haunted her brother._ That's where she took two bites of banana and broke into anaphylaxis. That's where Mother would give us snacks. _"Musashi's out for a doctor's appointment, remember? He's getting his shots today."_

_"What shots?" her twin asked, and as she opened her mouth to reply, two pairs of ears raised slightly at the sound of an opening door._

_"You took your shots very well, Musashi. Go see if BG and Copic are home." In stepped their younger brother, whose dark eyes widened as he ran up to Copic. His hair fit school regulations, perfectly short and specific, and at the moment, he had a few bandages on his arm. His skin was equally as pale as his siblings, but his ink color contrasted with the rest of his family, being muted pink instead of dark blue. He leaped into Copic's hands, and she tightly grasped his chest before lifting him up to rest on her knees._

_"BG and Copic are home!" he called, and his brother stared back in shock. "C'mon, Mother! I'm_ hungry! _" The slow steps of their mother almost terrified BG, and he could feel himself start to shiver._

 _There she was: Luna. She looked just the same as she had when they were younger. Terrified. Tense. And right now, mortified. She knew something._ She knows that I'm different. Fuck. _She paused at the foot of the kitchen and seemed to fake a happy stare. "Hey, BG, Copic." She stared directly at her older son, and suddenly he could feel it: a cold, icy chill, and the feeling of water starting at his toes._

_He couldn't take his eyes off his mother's stare. but the world seemed to be fading around him, leaving just him and his mother. He frantically reached around for someone else, then watched his hand go right through an illusion of Copic. "Copic!! Where did you go?!"_

_Somewhere in the dark... she screamed loudly, louder than she'd ever screamed before. "Copic!! Where are you, Copic?!" He could feel his heart racing, and his head pounded, and all he could see... was the dark gaze of his mother, who smiled back, unfazed. He could still feel it: water, cold, and now hot tears in his eyes._

_The water rose. He could feel himself losing control as his mother continued to stare back at him, and he could faintly hear himself yelling as well, for Copic, who was still wailing in the background._

_Suddenly he slipped and felt the water swallow him, and then -_

He popped awake, violently shivering as he woke so suddenly that he ended up sitting up in bed. It took him a moment to figure out that he was awake, but then sighed in relief as he felt his body relax. He panted for a moment, staring out at the dark, then remembered: he was over at his girlfriend's house. _I had a night terror while she was asleep. Oh no, I woke her up, didn't I..._

"BG?" He looked up at the sound of her voice, spotting her peeking out from her bathroom. She wore a plain gray shirt and flannel pants, staring back at him. Her blue eyes were wide with concern, and her orange tentacles hung below her shoulders, still wavy from her previous styling. "You woke me up. You were having a nightmare... you broke into a sweat and lashed out. Your hit ended up waking me, and I just dismissed it as one of your vibrant dreams... but then you started moaning in your sleep. I knew it was a nightmare."

At the recap of what he'd done, he blinked in shock at her, watching her yawn and shut off her bathroom light to come lay beside him again. "Niisa, I - I'm so sorry -"

"No need to apologize. Tell me what happened." She lifted the covers of her bed as he shifted over, moving to let him wrap a hand around her. "Go on."

"Well, um..." He wasn't quite sure where to start. "I was in my room. Not in the apartment Copic and I live in now, but back underground. She looked... relaxed, for once, which, as you know, isn't a normal thing. She said my brother was here, as was my mother."

"You haven't seen either of them in a long time."

"My brother, never. My mother... not in years. A-anyway, Copic and I went out to wait for them to come home. Musashi was out getting a few shots, and when he came home... Copic lifted him up and held him on her knees."

"Sounds fairly innocent."

"I'd think so too... but seeing Copic relaxed like that, as well as seeing my brother... it's not normal, Niisa. And then Mother stepped in... something was different about her. She knew I was different, I think." She shifted slightly, pressing against his side. "She stared, and stared, and stared... and the whole world went black." He was starting to get anxious, but continued. "A-a-and she was just _there,_ and I could feel water at my feet, along with a very cold chill, and then I-I heard Copic _scream,_ but I couldn't see her." His breath was speeding up, more and more... "I slipped on something and went completely underwater, and I was sobbing, and then..."

She shushed him slowly, then whispered, "You woke up?" He nodded, shivering, and he stared at her with a faint reach of tears in his eyes. "Oh, BG..." She shifted up and pulled him up beside her, and he sniffled once before he sobbed and cried into her shoulder for some time. "Hmph. You're not such a toughie when you get worked up."

"T-toughie?"

She patted his shoulder and let the question rest for a moment. "Sorry, that was in poor taste... You might be tough to some people, but you're _my_ tough guy... and I love you, BG." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he frowned for a moment. "Listen to me for a second. I don't know how it was like for you underground, but I do know this... you are my best friend in the world and I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." He didn't respond, still frowning, and she scoffed. "See? You're trying to be a toughie right now." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek again, and this time he blushed, but didn't lose his frown. "I guess... I should tell you something about me."

He looked up and blinked for a moment. "You're aware that we knew each other underground... well, when I said I was into weapon making, I was like you. I knew what I wanted to do, and my mistakes got my father and I nearly killed. We had to escape when the army thought my father was going to utterly betray the society. So that's what we did... my mother, father, and I all ran. As you can probably expect..." Her voice soured and faltered. "My mother did not survive. We had to keep going. I know our situations are not the same... but you have Copic, and you both have me, as a friend and a lover."

"You're right..." BG murmured. "You're completely correct. I'm sorry... it's hard to not think of her, and I can't control my dreams."

"Mmhm. But you've got someone here to talk it out... and besides, I like _some_ of your vivid dreams." She moved to rest her head on the pillow, blinking at him. "C'mon. I'll cuddle with you, and then we'll be off to bed." As he shifted to rub her back, he smiled and blinked back his tears. "I love you so goddamn much, you're going to be okay..."

The two shared a kiss, smiled at each other, then Niisa let out a long yawn. "Aw... you're so cute with your yawns, Niisa." She blushed, then closed her eyes. "Goodnight...and thank you."

"It's always been my pleasure to be your girlfriend... sleep well, BG, and wake me if you need to."


End file.
